treeclan_fieldclan_lakeclan_caveclan_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Adderpelt
Adderpelt is a sort-furred golden she-cat with light green eyes. Personality Adderpelt (Adder) is a stubborn, hot-headed, selfish she-cat. She is strong and resilient, and will fight until the end. She can also be ambitious when she sees something she wants. History Adderkit was born in FieldClan. She became an apprentice at the age of six moons, taking the name of Adderpaw. As a young apprentice, Adderpaw's parents and best friend were on a border patrol, when they came across trouble. Shadowpaw was the only one who returned alive, but was too horrified to tell the warriors what happened. Adderpaw blamed her for the death of her parents, claiming that she killed them. She hunted Shadowpaw (eventually Shadowstreak) down, even after her death as a rogue known as Adder. Adderpaw watched angrily as Shadowpaw returned back to clan life, continuing to be accepted as one of the clan, despite what had happened. Adderpaw grew into Adderpelt, an irritable warrior. She became close with Snakefang, and they decided to leave the clan together. They changed their names to Adder and Snake, and soon, Adder was expecting Snake's kittens. Adder birthed five healthy kittens, who she treated like dirt. She encouraged them to fight, and believed that they had to earn their names. The truth later came out about her past, and the reveal seemed to soften her. Her most docile kitten, a brown tabby tom, drowned in a nearby lake, and she felt guilty for causing this death. She named him Bramble, and she and the rest of her family grieved. All of the kittens earned their names at some point, with see sooner than others: Bramble, Blade, Amber/Holly (I don't remember which), Terror, and Scratch. Adder later became one of the founders of a group that called themselves the Dark Realm, which consisted of her family, and the survivors from a seige on the Crimson Guild, which was the previous villain group foe the four clans. She never earned back the trust of her kittens, and for good reason, but she would risk her life for them. She did at one point, dying while trying to save one (or two?) of her now-grown kittens from drowning. She birthed five healthy kits that she treated like dirt. She allowed them to fight, and believed that they had to earn their names. Once the truth was out about her past, she sofyened a bit, and finally started to bond with them- too late. Her only son had drowned in the lake. The family grieved and named him Bramble, with Adder regretting her choices as a She was killed trying to save her kittens from drowning, and became a spirit that attached herself to Amber. Adder is now a member of the Shadowed Woods. Trivia She is roleplayed by Shadowed Soul Among Flames (Shadow) Shadow regrets so much about this mary-sue, and cringes at how much if a newb they had been. This wiki has been edited to leave out some of the unrealistic details. Category:Dark Realm